


All that Matters

by perfect_forgery



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), twdg
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, after the game, also louis still has his tongue because that plot point made me sad so it can fuck off, angsty, filling in a gap, just a short thing that i wrote very late at night because violentine make me soft, violet is self hating and the team is having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Clementine is hurt, Violet can't help but blame herself.aka Violet gets the love and support she deserves from her best friend and her girlfriend.





	All that Matters

“It’s my fault” Violet muttered  
“No it’s not” 

Violet and Louis were sat outside of Clementine’s room. Violet had gone out looking for her and AJ after they hadn’t returned for a few hours. She found them in a worse condition than she could have imagined. AJ had been crying, no bullets, surrounded by walkers, and with his only family bleeding out on the floor. Clementine. She was unconscious, Violet had though she was dead at first. Her skin had been pale and sickly, her injured leg severed and lying on the ground beside her… deep teeth-marks in the bloodied flesh.

“Yes it is, Lou. If i hadn’t climbed that fucking gate then I would have been with them. I could have covered her, she would have been fine”   
“Vi I-”  
“She’s in there dying because of me” 

Violet was crying, she didn’t even realise until she felt the hot tears dripping into her hands.  
“Violet. I know you’re upset, we’re all upset. But just think: if you had been there with them then you could’ve gotten bit too”  
“Yeah, well maybe I deserve it”  
“Of course you don’t,”  
“You’re wrong” Violet stood up as she raised her voice “All of the people I care about die. My grandma, Sophie, Minnie, Brody, Tenn, and now I finally let myself start giving a shit again and Clementine gets bitten. So how the hell am I not the problem?”

Louis was silent, all of Ericson was for that moment. He stood up, adjusted his coat, and pulled Violet into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry any of us let you feel like all of this was because of you, Vi. I need you to know now that none of this is your fault, you can’t keep blaming yourself”  
Violet was completely still for the longest time, she barely even let herself breathe. When she did, minutes later, she sobbed. She had been bottling all of her emotions since Minerva had gotten taken and the last stitch keeping her from falling apart had snapped. But Louis was a good friend, Louis stayed there and held her together.  
“You know, you’re going to need to go in there and see her at some point”  
“Can you check first, just to make sure she’s not… y’know…” Violet couldn’t bring herself to finish   
“Of course” Louis sadly smiled.

He slipped through the door, and then reemerged a few moments later. “Awake and desperate to talk to you, I’m gonna go let AJ know”  
“Louis,” Vi called after him as he began to walk away. He quickly turned back to her “thanks, for being here”  
“It’s all good, that’s what family does” Louis turned the corner and Violet was left alone with the door.

“Shit…” She sighed before taking a deep breath and turning the handle.

Clementine was sat up in her bed, still looking as disheveled as she had when Violet found her. She was staring at her leg, but when she heard the door close she immediately looked up.

The moment her eyes met Violet’s, they lit up brighter than ever.  
“Surprised to see me?” Clem half smiled when Violet didn’t speak.

When the room stayed silent she continued “I’m surprised to be here too, honestly. I thought it was over for me. But i’m still here because of you and AJ”

Violet sat down on the end of the bed  
“I’m sorry it took me so long, I’m sorry we got separated at all”  
“You’re here now, We’re here now. That’s all that matters, Violet” Clementine put her hand on Violet’s cheek and gently lifted her face to look at her “we’re together”  
“But you got hurt…” Violet whispered, tears pricking her eyes once again  
“Do you want to know what I was scared of, when I thought I was going to die? It wasn’t AJ, I knew he’d be with people who would take care of him. It wasn’t me, I knew AJ wouldn't let me turn, and I’d get to be with Lee again. I was worried that I’d never get to say goodbye to you. I care about you, Violet, more than I’ve ever cared about someone my age. I love you.”

Violet felt her heart stop as she heard the words.   
“Holy shit” she blurted  
Clementine started laughing “do you really have to say that every time I try to be romantic”  
“Reflex”  
“Bullshit”  
“I love you too, Clementine. I stopped myself caring for so long, I don’t think I would have ever gotten over that if you hadn’t ended up here. I’m glad you crashed that car”  
“What a sweet thing to say. I’m glad I crashed my car too, I guess”  
“That didn’t come out as sweet as I thought it would”  
“It’s more than sweet enough for me”

Clementine grinned as she pulled Violet’s face towards her own. Both girls felt all the tension melt away as their lips met in a deep kiss. They stayed like that for as long as they could, only breaking away when they heard the door swing open.

“Clem!” AJ yelled with joy, dashing across the room and diving into a tight embrace.  
“Hey there, goofball” Clementine laughed. Looking back to her girlfriend, she saw something that made her heart swell.

Violet was smiling. And to Clementine, that all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. this is the first thing i've written in like a year so sorry if it isn't the best but i love them and needed to write about them.
> 
> any comments, kudos and criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
